<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Groceries by 27twinsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117805">Groceries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister'>27twinsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The house runs out of food.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alain/Fukami Makoto/Tenkuuji Takeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Toku Romance Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Groceries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/gifts">diamondforger</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alain went to the fridge. He opened the door and saw that the fridge was empty, aside from a few items that were almost empty or expiring.<br/>
"Takeru," Alain went to his boyfriend in the living room. "There isn't any food,” he reported.<br/>
"You should have something that's not takoyaki," Takeru replied automatically, keeping his eyes on his book.<br/>
"There isn't any food, even foods that are not takoyaki,” he clarified.<br/>
"Oh," Takeru put his book away and went to the kitchen. "Are you sure?"<br/>
Takeru looked in the fridge and cupboards and found that Alain was right.<br/>
"We should go grocery shopping," Takeru figured. "Makoto," he called out.<br/>
"What is grocery shopping?" Alain asked as Makoto entered the room.<br/>
"Huh? It's shopping for food," Takeru explained. "We're out of food."<br/>
"Then why is it called groceries?"<br/>
"I don't know."<br/>
"Are you coming, Alain? We're going to the grocery store," Makoto explained.<br/>
"To get groceries?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"I want to go!" Alain decided, joining the others in getting ready.<br/>
Alain had been living with his boyfriends for about a month, but it was still impressive that they had never gone grocery shopping over that time, or even mentioned it.</p><p>Alain held Makoto's hand as they entered the building. There was other people around, but it wasn't super busy. Takeru got a shopping cart.<br/>
"We'll be needing a lot of stuff," Takeru said, walking with the others.<br/>
"We will," Alain nodded, looking around at all the fresh food. "Can we get takoyaki?"<br/>
"Of course," Makoto replied, grabbing a food that was not takoyaki. "Do you want to go look for it? Just follow the signs," he referred to the large signs that indicated what food was in the aisle. "We'll meet up at the checkout when we're done."<br/>
"Okay.”</p><p>”Do you think Alain will be okay?" Takeru asked. "What if he gets lost?"<br/>
"Alain's smart. He'll be fine," Makoto responded. "Now come on. What food do you want?”</p><p>Alain had found the fresh food and found pre-made takoyaki. But there were different brands at different prices and different quantities. He didn't know what kind to get. Takoyaki was takoyaki, right? Getting more food would be good, since he wanted it and could share it with his boyfriends. But it would also be more expensive. Did it matter how much money he spent on this? Alain didn't completely understand human money...<br/>
Alain took one of a bigger quantity and went to find Takeru and Makoto.<br/>
Who...were...not at the checkout. So they weren't done yet.<br/>
Alain would just have to wait.</p><p>Makoto hadn't anticipated Takeru wanting every candy and snack food in the aisle, especially things that he hadn't had in years, but maybe he should have. And there were a few things Makoto had caved on because he wanted them too. Like Oreos. But just the original kind!<br/>
"Please?" Takeru asked again.<br/>
"No. I told you that you can only get one box of candy and you've picked one already. We need to get healthy food too. What kind of fruit do you want?"<br/>
"We can get strawberry-flavoured pocky!" was Takeru's response. Makoto sighed and took Takeru to look at strawberries of the non-pocky variety.</p><p>Alain leaned against the wall and watched people as they walked by. People were interesting. He wondered how often they went grocery shopping, and how much it cost. Not like he would ask.<br/>
After a while of waiting, he saw Makoto and Takeru coming over with their grocery cart full of food.<br/>
“Do you want to buy that?” Makoto asked, referring to the takoyaki.<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“Great, put it in the cart.”<br/>
They went to the checkout. Takeru and Makoto starterd taking food and putting it on the conveyer belt. Alain didn’t say anything, but he did try to help.</p><p>Makoto liked how fascinated Alain always was by normal human things. The food was put into bags, and Makoto handed some bags to Alain for him to carry (including the bag that contained his takoyaki, of course).<br/>
“That was fun,” Takeru commented. “But now I’m really hungry,” he smiled.<br/>
“You can eat when we get home,” Makoto replied. “After putting the groceries away.”<br/>
“Okay...but we bought a lot of stuff...”<br/>
“That’s what happens when you don’t go shopping until the last minute. And you need to have something healthy, not the snacks you bought,” Makoto said, being the only adult in the room once again.<br/>
“Fine.”<br/>
Alain listened to his boyfriends chat, walking with them.<br/>
“Alain, do you want to eat that takoyaki you bought when we get home?” Takeru asked.<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“Great! Can I have some too?”<br/>
“You may,” Alain approved. “After the rest of the groceries are put away.” He looked at Makoto. “Right?”<br/>
“Exactly,” Makoto smiled.</p><p>When they got home, Alain took the takoyaki out of the bag and set it on the table, so they wouldn’t have to look for it later.<br/>
And Takeru was right, seeing all the food and having to put it away did make him hungrier.<br/>
Makoto had the most normal senses. Takeru and Alain's senses of taste and smell had intensified when they became humans [again] and while they were getting used to things, sometimes things smelled so strong and they were impatient to try the food.<br/>
Luckily, since the takoyaki was premade, it didn’t take long for it to be ready.<br/>
"Let's eat," Takeru said, excited to eat. He sat next to Makoto and across from Alain.<br/>
"Be careful, it's hot," Makoto said. It wasn't super hot, but it would feel hotter to Takeru.<br/>
"Mhm," Takeru acknowledged, taking a bite. "Ow!"<br/>
"Are you okay?" Alain asked, reaching his hand across the table.<br/>
"I'm fine," Takeru replied, but he took Alain's hand for comfort.<br/>
"Oh, I almost forgot," Makoto changed the subject. "Did you like grocery shopping, Alain?"<br/>
"I guess. But it would be more fun to join you and Takeru next time."<br/>
"We'll keep that in mind for next time, okay?" Makoto confirmed. Alain smiled.<br/>
"That sounds good," Takeru commented. "You can help me convince Makoto to try different types of pocky. There are a lot-"<br/>
"We are not spending all our money on pocky!"<br/>
"-types that I think you should try, especially considering you've probably never had many before besides normal chocolate," Takeru said, ignoring Makoto's interruption.<br/>
"That sounds fun!" Alain agreed with Takeru. "Makoto, why don't you join us?"<br/>
"...once," Makoto agreed. "Next time we go to the grocery store you can buy some."<br/>
Makoto couldn't help but smile at how happy his boyfriends were at that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>